


【H2ovanoss+ Ohmlirious】Lights out（NC-17，Bottom！D，一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：老爺不好啦！小姐又跟少爺和執事搞在一起啦！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【H2ovanoss+ Ohmlirious】Lights out（NC-17，Bottom！D，一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊注意內容有3P、女裝等  
> ＊部分梗與設定取自吱吱與阿夾

「當宅子裡的燈熄滅之後，不論聽到什麼，都別擅自進入小姐的房間。」這是Bryce第一天來到Patterson大宅時，負責迎接他的女僕說的，她的語氣相較於前面的介紹都嚴肅，Bryce連忙表示了解。

難得經過介紹，Bryce到這個大到不像話的宅邸工作，據說工作並不繁重且錢多，只是老爺Luke性格火爆，常常可以隔著門聽見他對電話吼叫，而Patterson家的小姐聽說更是性格怪異，還有傳聞說他足不出戶，是因為罹患精神病在休養。

離鄉背井的Bryce儘管一直都附和著，但心中多少是有些憂慮，「別擔心，小姐是個好人，只要你不違反規矩就不會有事。」感覺到他的擔憂後，女僕對著Bryce露出好笑的神情，踩著輕快的腳步帶他繼續往前走。

經過漫長的小徑之後，被漆成深藍色的大門印入眼簾，Bryce隨著女僕進入充滿甜香的屋內，他想起對方提過Jonathan小姐喜好甜食，還老是自己弄得牙疼，搞得老爺追著他滿屋子跟花園跑，死活都要拖他去看牙醫，還威脅說要燒掉房子。

「啊，Ohm先生，日安。」走在前方的女僕向一個男人微微屈膝，站在階梯前的人也轉過身來問好，他高大的身軀包裹著整齊的馬甲與燕尾服，棕色的頭髮底下纏著繃帶，恰好蓋著他的雙眼，Bryce很懷疑對方有沒有看見自己行禮。

「這位就是新來的Bryce？」聽女僕說小姐的記憶力不好，所以老喜歡喊人綽號，沒有的話還會幫忙取一個，Bryce想眼前的男人被喊做Ohm應該也不奇怪，「是的，先生。」明明看不清楚臉，卻有種緊張感在擠出笑臉的Bryce心中泛起。

「小姐還沒起床呢，你得晚點再跟他打招呼了。」Ohm抬頭盯著樓上的房間，有些無奈的說道，然後拍拍Bryce的肩膀，便在對方點頭後目送女僕帶著他離開，邊告誡Bryce他的工作就是守著門口外面的安全，門內的事情將皆由Ohm負責。

其中的工作便是喊醒作息不規律的小姐，Ohm看了下金色的懷錶，決定是時候上樓，他的皮鞋踩上華麗的地毯，沒有製造一點噪音，畢竟Johnathan一向很難入睡，加上淺眠又常作惡夢，長久下來Ohm當然不敢打斷他的美夢。

只是指針已經超過十點，再睡下去別人都要以為他們家養豬了，Ohm推開房間的門，走過無數隻大大小小的泰迪熊間，來到巨大的床旁，「小姐，該起床了。」他俯下身，低聲對被子裡的一團球說道。

黑色的髮絲在天藍色的床單上摩擦，「不要。」將自己裹更緊的人拒絕起來，整顆腦袋都藏到被窩裡，「等會兒少爺就要來了，小姐該準備梳洗才行。」Ohm不放棄的繼續說著，手輕拍著床上的凸起物。

「叫他去死。」Jonathan帶著軟軟的鼻音說道，儘管聽起來毫無殺傷力，他仍在掙扎著，Ohm只好無奈的嘆口氣，「這是您逼我的。」他加強說敬語的口氣，然後一把掀掉溫暖的棉被，露出裡面死抱著一隻泰迪的Jonathan。

「我可是個小姐！你不能這樣粗魯的對我！」穿著藍色睡衣的男人終於起身，氣沖沖的對Ohm吼道，接著故意轉過頭不看他，「有氣質的小姐才不會亂叫，更會準時起床洗熱水澡。」費盡力氣才忍住笑意，Ohm用帶著哄騙的語氣說道，吸引回Jonathan的注意。

Jonathan藍色的眼睛瞪著床邊的人一會兒，「好啦，我就起來，快去幫我放水。」他表現出一副受不了的模樣，指使著他的執事到浴室去，聽著嘩啦的水聲響起，他伸了個懶腰，轉轉有些發酸的下背，終於扔下泰迪一個在帶著餘溫的床鋪，赤著腳走到Ohm的身旁。

跟往常一樣懶散的站著，Jonathan等Ohm一顆顆解開他睡衣的釦子，撥下那層薄薄的睡褲，他恢復成原本赤裸的樣子，扶著Ohm的手跨進浴缸裡，抱著自己的膝蓋，看Ohm將待洗的衣物放好，再走回來幫他洗澡。

說實話，Jonathan倒也不是個生活殘障的人，但他難得樂於別人來服侍自己，准許另一個男人觸摸他的身體，每一吋的皮膚與敏感處，都被Ohm的手撫摸過，Jonathan享受著水及指尖的溫度，直到對方宣布結束。

接過遞過來的浴袍穿好，泰迪熊大軍的主人終於回到原位，他坐在床上晃著腳，手裡擺弄著一隻穿著紅色外套的熊，嘴裡含著Ohm塞給他當獎勵的巧克力，發出嘖嘖的聲響，還有他自編的小曲子也蔓延出來。

沒多久Ohm就拿著衣服過來，「這他媽是什麼？」有些嫌棄的用手指勾起蕾絲的邊，Jonathan皺起眉頭，「禮物，來自於……」小心平放好手中的衣物，Ohm沒有把話說完，看Jonathan難看的表情，就顯示他已經知道這是他姊姊的一點心意。

「我才不要穿這個，我根本不曉得要怎麼穿！」雖然將泰迪不甘願的給Ohm拿去，Jonathan還是有些不滿的抱怨著，一邊拎起一個他搞不懂得物品，「如果不穿，那小姐便是打賭卻不服輸的無賴。」Ohm說道，並伸出手讓Jonathan把東西放上。

脫掉身上的浴袍，低咕著自己沒有耍賴的Jonathan配合Ohm起身，鼻尖輕觸到後者的領帶，讓Ohm的手繞過他的後腰，將鬆緊帶給扣好，再坐回到床鋪，裸足壓在Ohm半跪的膝蓋，不耐煩的看對方將襪子拉過並扣好，便在Ohm轉身後自己將內褲穿上。

「我真不懂這到底跟不穿有什麼不同。」Ohm將束腹覆上Jonathan的腰時，半裸的人還在不斷埋怨，通常Ohm也是個愛碎碎念的人，可是今天他不太能夠多加分心或多談，指能專注在手上的工作避免自己多想。

扣上鉤子的時候，腹部的擠壓感使得Jonathan抽了一口氣，背後的Ohm聽見那拔高的聲音，也無法控制的抖了一下，才繼續下一個步驟，直到將他壞脾氣的小姐換好深藍色的禮服，終於能夠獲得一些喘息。

Jonathan可不一樣，腰上的不適讓他快要氣死了，還有隨著步伐晃動的蓬鬆裙襬，帶有前所未有的不安全感，鞋跟刻意喀答喀答的在大理石走廊發聲，他繞過入口的Ohm進到飯聽內，瞪視另外兩個正閒聊著的男人。

除了坐在主位的Luke，向來與Patterson家交好的Fong家少爺Evan不意外也在場，多數時候廚房的人都會留有一份他的，因為這年輕的男孩從小時候，比起在自己家裡，更喜歡到這裡找Johnathan玩耍。

Luke和Evan見到Jonathan的模樣，同時都停下動作，「你今天挺美的，Jonathan。」Luke笑著稱讚道，穿著黑色西裝的Evan只是默默點頭，然後舉起桌上的酒蓋著他半張臉，邊偷偷鬆開自己的領結，「當然，我知道我很漂亮。」在Ohm拉開椅子後，壓著裙子的Jonathan滑進去，並試圖將跑過膝上的布料整理好。

午餐時間如同先前正常舉行，他們聊天或用餐，不同是Jonathan戳著盤子裡的食物，他本來吃得就少，可今天食慾有些下降，「我需要有人幫我切食物，這對一個小姐來說太大了！」當Luke問起時，他的手撐著頭，發表出自己的難處。

你說得可是幾粒青豆，後頭的Ohm誹腹著，Jonathan竊笑的聲音也太明顯，Ohm知道這又是對方要耍弄他，卻還是打算向前去處理，「我來幫你吧。」不過坐在Jonathan旁邊的Evan搶先一步，將那些綠色的小玩意弄給自己，迅速的全都吃掉。

「嘿！那是我的！」這下Jonathan懂得捍衛自己的食物了，可惜為時已晚，Evan滿臉得意的看著他笑，回過頭時眼睛還不忘瞥過Ohm一下，他們都沒有交談，只是繼續乘著時間走過，然後離開飯桌到外頭去。

午後的時間有些慵懶又昏昏欲睡，今天Jonathan沒有排課程或工作，踩著隨時可能害他扭傷的鞋子，跟著Evan散步，因為小心翼翼的動作而被嘲笑，他們嬉鬧著跑過花叢間，來到由樹蔭蓋過的通道。

Jonathan在前面的一段距離停下，轉過身看著Evan走過來，他朝較年輕的青年沒來由的大笑，這讓Evan想起一部電影，音樂家追逐著女孩來到樹林間，女孩解開她胸前的釦子，露出兩粒雪白的酥胸，擁吻迎面而來的男人。

然而兩個人沒有碰到對方，Jonathan繼續領著Evan往前，從以前就是這樣，他們一直都在一起，不論是躺在草地上談笑，或是到書房裡讀書跟畫畫，儘管Jonathan跟Evan的技術總是讓人頭痛不已，他們還是很開心的看著應該是彼此的畫像笑。

晚餐接著也很快就過去，又圍在火爐邊好一陣子，Evan終於在Jonathan的邀請後，選擇今晚也要留下，雖然他才剛回國，滿身都是疲倦，不過已經許久未見自己的好友，他表明自己更想和Jonathan相處，而非回到自家空蕩蕩的房子。

房間當然是早已準備妥當，隨著藍色的夜晚更深，微弱的月光灑在樹林間，屋子裡的僕人們紛紛開始行動，收拾被使用過的物品，關上沒有使用的燈，大房子逐漸蒙上一層黑影，隨著老時鐘滴答的走，影子們開始繞著磚牆跳舞。

確認過都無問題後，Ohm慢慢的走上樓，想看看老早就窩上去的小姐是否已經睡著，可他發現在小姐隔壁的房間，房門輕掩著沒闔好，金屬的鎖敲著邊框，發出小聲的噪音，Ohm有些不意外的上前關門，風便被困在裡頭無法作亂。

四周變得更加安靜，加上Ohm的聽覺本來就敏銳，隔著門板聽來朦朧，但細碎又精緻的聲音的確從Jonathan房裡傳出， 他用指節敲了幾下房門，接著就開門進去，「Ohm，幫我……」半跪在床上的男人低聲呼喊著。

Evan在Johnathan的身後，手裡還抓著被分裂的華服，發皺絲綢與崩裂的縫線中，隱約能看見Jonathan的後背，還有顫動的肩胛骨，「你敢走？Ohm你他媽不准丟下我！」然而他嘴裡喊著另一個人的名字。

不過Evan並沒有說話，他靜靜的看著Ohm轉身把門鎖上，然後朝著床走來，「你是故意的。」挪開自己的手後，Evan對著跪到Jonathan面前的人說，「老爺可不喜歡您老是弄壞小姐的東西。」Evan笑出來，因為共犯是誰他們都心知肚明。

雙手靈活的打開束縛，整件禮服頓時鬆開來，「好了，一切都沒事了。」Ohm讓Jonathan埋在他的肩窩，他的指腹撓著懷裡的Jonathan細白後頸，Evan順著暴露出來的線條，親吻著許久未好好呼吸的人，手跟著伸入披散在床單的裙襬裡。

撥開擋著洞口的細繩，沾著潤滑的兩根手指擠進緊實的臀間，抵開收縮的臀縫，指腹蹭入層層的皺褶，Jonathan的手抓著Ohm的外套，身上鬆垮的領口已經滑到他的手臂，形狀漂亮的鎖骨繃著，唇齒間流瀉出低喘。

Ohm的嘴唇貼著他親手照顧過的肌膚，牙齒刺著漸漸潮紅的白，他將脫落的禮服再向下拉，裡頭冒出的果實鮮豔欲滴，讓人想張口就咬，他的舌頭舔試著，然後又吸吮著，順勢推著Jonathan往Evan的胸膛躺。

渾圓的屁股剛好撞上三根手指的根部，藏在深處的通道被絞開，Jonathan收起自己的膝蓋，兩條腿間看起來像個完美的三角形，邀請著面前的男人入內，Ohm掀開滑順的襯裡，將棕色的腦袋給埋進去。

被前液滴得濕淋淋的陰莖被包覆，濕熱的舌頭捲過稚嫩的小孔，有著無數凸起的表面按摩著筋絡，Jonathan一隻手壓著Ohm的肩膀，另外一隻手扣著Evan橫在他腰間的粗壯手臂，歪著頭讓身後的青年啃咬著他的脖子，再轉過臉給對方吃進自己的呻吟。

衣料彼此磨擦的的聲響刺激他的耳朵，前列腺被熟絡的觸碰著，前後交集的快感，驅動著Jonathan挺起自己的腰，硬挺的性器在Ohm的喉間來回，變得軟熱的後穴吞吐著抽插的手指，卻還是絕望得想要更多。

其他兩個操弄者曉得時機成熟，Ohm吐出那根濕亮的性器，冰冷的吐息纏上炙熱，此時Evan也收回他的手，瞬間的空虛感吞噬著Jonathan，飢餓的眼神與嗷嗷待哺，流露出未被滿足的不悅。

搭配著Evan的動作，Ohm的兩隻手握著Jonathan的面頰，姆指抹掉流下的汗珠，再塞入所有者半開的唇間，淡淡的鹹味在口腔裡散開，Ohm嘴裡的腥味也接踵而來，手蓋在Ohm的上面，Jonathan傾身向前，好讓Evan可以解開自己的褲子，掏出堅硬的陰莖。

很快的，Evan雙手掐著Jonathan纖細的腰，虎口恰好符合腰肉的大小，他捲起礙事的裙子，輕拉著Jonathan扭動的臀，讓開開闔闔的洞口對準自己，引導著那張貪婪的嘴，吞下碩大的前端。

氧氣像被抽出體外，「啊啊……」Jonathan皺著眉間，張口從喉頭發出叫聲，O型的雙唇跟著發顫，Ohm仍愛撫著他的臉頰，食指掃過垂落的頭髮，聽著當Evan埋入他的主人體內後，那滿足的嘆息於繞在耳邊。

撐開腸道的陰莖挺動起來，戳刺著柔軟的內裡，撞出情色的喘氣聲，Jonathan空出一隻手，往自己的下身伸去，Ohm原以為對方是要愛撫自己，「我、嗚，也想要你。」但Jonathan在他面前這樣說道。

Ohm將Jonathan安在自己的肩膀，手跟Jonathan的壓在一起，勾開貼合著肉柱的那圈肌肉，指節堆起的擦著炙熱，把Jonathan打開的更多，透露他深不見底的慾望，扯出另外兩個人本我的渴求。

「可以了……」他宛若一頭等著受孕的雌獸，嘴角邊卻帶有控制人心的魔力，舌尖舔過艷紅的嘴唇，「快點進來，一起……」Jonathan帶有詞性的聲調，像隻貓的小爪子，在人的心裡劃出一條條發癢的痕跡。

摟著Jonathan的Evan移動自己的手，從外側扣入Jonathan的大腿間，扯開一個空間，暴露他交歡著的後穴，Ohm乖乖的拉下褲子的拉鍊，怒張的陰莖推擠著軟濕的入口，開拓出通往歡愉的道路。

紅腫的肉穴被撐到極致，痠脹感跟快感延著神經，竄入爆炸的訊息到腦部，Jonathan被餵得充足，咬緊侵入他的滾燙，兩根老二全塞滿他，填補任何一點的縫隙，把通道內的皺褶都撐平。

興奮的低吼聲在他的雙耳邊迴盪，Jonathan不曉得自己看起來有多誘人，也不知道在另外兩個人幾乎是愛死這樣的他，在肉洞裡交互衝刺的性器，輪番侵犯著他的敏感點，爭先恐後奪取著他僅剩的理智。

下半身的交合處已經一塌糊塗，濕潤的液體沾滿華貴的裙子，三個人一點也不在乎，仍在持續的律動著，摩擦著汗水與熱度，Jonathan被撞得滿臉是眼淚和唾液，早已說不出完整的句子，只能再碰撞間掉出陣陣的呻吟。

高潮終於忍不住來臨，反覆被內襯磨蹭的性器噴出白色的液體，腸肉也在瞬間擠壓著兩根陰莖的形狀，給吊襪帶勒出痕跡的大腿最後軟下來，無力阻止許多灼熱的種子，沿著他被塞滿的後穴，緩慢流過被陰囊拍到發紅的臀丘，落到亂七八糟的床單上。

他們疲軟的靠著對方，享受盡興後的片刻休息。窗戶外頭是一片寧靜，樹葉的沙沙聲和酣睡的呼聲，全都無法打擾屋裡的祥和，月亮繼續行走著，守著門口的Bryce盯著逐漸消逝的身影，跟其他萬物都一樣，靜靜的等待喧鬧之後，白晝帶來的安寧。


End file.
